Convirtiendote en la mas popular
by Aria Evans Dragneel
Summary: Natsu el chico mas popular del colegio Fairy Tail, hace una apuesta con su amigo Gray de convertir a una chica cualquiera, en este caso una nerd, en la mas popular y la proxima reina del baile, en dos semanas, todo para vengarse de su ex novia, aunque el no contaba con enamorarse de la chica, lo se no es un buen summary. Dedicado a Mizuki Scarlet-Chan
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y blah blah ya se saben el resto xD

**NO HAY NADIE COMO TU**

**CAPITULO I**

Natsu pov.

Los rayos del sol, entraban por la ventana, se escuchaba el canto de las aves, anunciando un nuevo dia, bueno para mi no era tan bueno ya que se terminaron las vacaciones y llega el Inicio de clases, no queria levantarme pero debia hacerlo, tenia que ir al colegio y tenia unas enormes ganas de ver a mi novia Lisanna, aunque no me animaba a levantarme.

Escuche como mi padre, un hombre pelirojo,bueno era parecido a mi, solo que yo tengo el pelo rosa, entraba a mi cuarto y se acercaba a mi cama.

Natsu, levantate- Dijo molesto

Arrrg papà 5 minutos mas- conteste pesadamente

Nada de 5 minutos Natsu te levantas ya- volvio a decir mi padre

Ya, ya me levante- Exprese mientras me paraba

Cambiate y ven a desayunar tu madre esta esperando abajo- Dijo mi padre mientras bajaba

Camine hacia mi armario buscando mi uniforme, luego de encontrarlo me dirigi al baño, despues de cambiarme baje a desayunar como me habia dicho mi padre y ahi estaba mi madre, junto a mi hermana menor wendy.

Buenos dias Natsu- Dijo mi madre mientras tomaba cafè

Buenos dias madre- Le respondi

Natsu, hoy inicias tu ultimo año en preparatoria ¿Listo?- Pregunto mi mamà

Si listo-Conteste mientras comia una tostada

Ya que hablan del colegio - Dijo mi padre- cuando piensas dejar a Lisanna sabes que no nos agrada, deberias conseguirte una novia linda.

Arrrg papà basta con que me agrade a mi ademas es linda- Respondi molesto, odiaba que hablaran asi de ella.

Sabes que no es adecuada para ti - Expreso mi madre

Arrrrrrg mejor me voy- Dije mientras salia son un fastidio.

Cuando sali me encontre, con uno de mis mejores amigos Gray Fullbuster, era algo asi como mi rival, tambien

Buenas dias cabeza de carbon- Dijo mi amigo/rival

No jodas princesa de hielo- Respondi a su insulto

Oye flamitas porque no fuiste a la ceremonia de apertura-Comento Gray

Es que me dormi y no me gusta ir a eso, es una mierda- Exprese de forma burlona

Como digas- Dijo sin demostrar interes, mientras caminabamos al entrar vio a su novia Juvia Loxar y camino hacia ella.

Me quede viendolos un momento, hacian buena pareja aunque ella fuera la Timida y el un Tsundere, luego senti un golpe en la espalda y di la vuelta para ver al Idiota que habia chocado

Oye cuidado -Dije

Yo, eh disculpame no fue mi in..intencion.

Ahi estaba un chica rubia, no era tan alta, de un cuerpo bien proporcionado, buena delantera y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, al verme se sorprendio y yo senti algo raro en el estomago, no se fue una sensacion agradable.

Fijate por donde vas, puedes lastimar a alguien con esa cabeza dura que tienes- Dije de forma burlona.

No me jodas! El que no se fija eres tu Rosadito- Respondio con el ceño fruncido y me dio un golpe que me dejo sin aire.

Luego de eso dio media vuelta y se fue, se sabe defender eso me agrada, luego escuche que alguien me llamaba y me di la vuelta, era Gajeel otro de mis amigos.

Que hay salamander- pregunto este

Nada cabeza de metal, Oye has visto a Lisanna- Pregunte

No se y no me importa esa tu noviecita- Respondio, marchandose.

No se porque a mis amigos no les agrada lisanna,me han dicho muchas veces que la deje, escuche que alguien me llamaba.

Natsu- Dijo Lisanna

Lisanna te extrañe mucho- comente mientras la abrazaba.

Ella deshizo mi abrazo rapidamente y eso me parecio demasiado extraño.

Lisanna ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte ansioso por su respuesta.

Tengo algo que decirte- Dijo ella

Casi todo el colegio estaba viendonos, le mire con una mirada interrogante.

Natsu lo nuestro ya no funciona, esto es muy dificil pero TERMINAMOS- Dijo de manera seria.

La palabra terminamos resono en mi cabeza.

¿Porque?- Fue lo unico que pude preguntar.

Me enamore de otro,y es mucho mejor que Tu, se llama Sting el me complace en todo, pero no te preocupes en el baile seremos el rey y la reina, bailaremos juntos ya que somos los mas populares- comento con una sonrisa finjida.

NO ME JODAS, YO NO IRE A NINGUN BAILE CONTIGO- Grite

Como quieras- Dijo y se marcho.

Se escuchaban, burlas y susurros aunque yo no pensaba en nada.

Me quede parado sin moverme, una parte de mi la queria por el sexo, la otra realmente sentia algo por ella pero no era algo muy grande, senti que alguien se acercaba a mi era Gajeel, me tomo del brazo y me saco de ahi.

Salamander ¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto

Aah si- Respondi

Te dije que la dejaras- Dijo con enojo

No respondi a eso solo pense en una cosa, Me vengare!

Continuara xD espero les guste mi nuevo fic, sera un NALU :) aunque no desde el primer capitulo ya que se tienen que enamorar mutuamente.

DEDICADO A MIZUKI SCARLET-CHAN espero te guste :)

DEJAR UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA:)

SALUDOS :) REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y blah blah ya se saben el resto xD

En este cap se narrara lo que lucy penso cuando choco con Natsu, su primer dia de clases, y se vera porque es una nerd y la apuesta de Natsu.

**NO HAY NADIE COMO TU**

**CAPITULO II**

Lucy pov.

Los rayos del sol me obligaron a abrir los ojos, ya que no queria levantarme, pero tenia que hacerlo porque, tengo que ir al colegio, me levante pesadamente y camine hacia el baño tomando mi uniforme, lo habia dejado listo desde anoche, me cambie rapidamente y me arregle luego baje

Al bajar me encontre a mis padres.

Buenos dias Lucy- Dijo mi padre

Buenos dias Padre- Respondi con una sonrisa

Lucy querida buenos dias- comento mi madre, todos dicen que es igual a mi solo que mayor, aunque ella es muy hermosa.

Buenos dias mamà- Dije alegremente

Hija ¿podrias llevarle el desayuno a tu hermano?- Pregunto mi mamà

Si mamà-Respondi tomando la bandeja.

Subi las gradas y llegue a la habitacion de mi hermano toque la puerte, se escucho un ¿QUIEN? Arrrg esta molesto.

Yo- Exprese aburridamente

Abrio la puerta.

¿Que quieres rubia?- pregunto mi hermano

Para empezar tu tambièn eres rubio, y te traje tu desayuno Toma- Le respondi extendiendole la bandeja.

Gracias Rubia- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Muerete- Comente y cerro la puerta.

Mi hermano, aveces me molesta pero lo quiero mucho, y el me cuida y sobreprotege.

Escuche que me llamaba mi madre asi que baje.

Ten el desayuno- Dijo sirviendome amablamente- Por cierto Lucy y tus ¿lentes?- Pregunto mi madre.

Ah los rompi- Respondi apenada

Al salir de clases pasare por ti e iremos por unos nuevos- Comento mi padre leyendo el periodico.

Esta bien papà- Le dije mientras terminaba de desayunar

Es tarde- Me recordo mi madre

QUEEEEEE ME VOOY- Exclame mientras corria

No olvides tu pintura dijo mi madre dandomela, ah y tu proyecto de ciencias- Me recordo mi madre.

Los agarre y corri despiendome en el camino.

No me tomo tanto llegar al colegio ya que corri, tenia que tener una asistencia implacable, si queria una beca en el extranjero.

Iba tan rapido que no me di cuenta y choque con alguien

Oye cuidado - Escuche que dijo

Yo, eh disculpame no fue mi in..intencion.- Respondi

Al levantar la vista me econtre con Natsu Dragneel el chico mas popular del colegio, es tan guapo, aunque siempre me he preguntado si su color de cabello es natural, luego escuche que dijo.

Fijate por donde vas, puedes lastimar a alguien con esa cabeza dura que tienes- Dijo de forma burlona.

No me jodas! El que no se fija eres tu Rosadito- Respondi con el ceño fruncido y le di un golpe que lo dejo sin aire.

Luego de eso di media vuelta y me fui, carajo como se atreve a llamarme cabeza dura, segui caminando y escuche que me hablaban, hay no es Loke.

Lucy mi amor, buenos dias- Dijo felizmente mientras intentaba abrazarme como odio eso.

Si, si buenos dias- Respondi sin ganas y lo deje parado.

Segui caminando y me encontre a mi mejor amiga, no es tan alta que digamos, pero es muy dulce y tierna, su cabello es de color azul y ama leer igual que yo su nombre es Levy Mcgarden.

Lu-chan buenos dias- comento mi peliazul amiga

Buenos dias Levy-chan- Le respondi alegremente.

¿Y tus lentes? - Me pregunto

Los rompi- Respondi avergonzada.

Lu-chan siempre haces lo mismo- Dijo con reproche

En eso se escucho un alboroto por la entrada, no me importo y segui hablando con levy al poco rato paso Lisanna, una arpìa que se cree mejor que todos.

Oh pero si es la nerd, tan fea como siempre- Dijo burlonamente mientras sus seguidoras reian.

Dejame en paz Lisanna- Dije marchandome de ahi y ella se quedo riendo.

Lu-chan podrias, defenderte si quisieras- Comento mi amiga

No Levy-chan, necesito una conducta impecable si quiero la beca- respondi a mi amiga.

Bueno eso si, mejor vayamos a clases- Contesto Levy

Nos fuimos a clases, tenia clase de arte como amo pinta, camine y entre al salon.

Fin Lucy pov.

Mientras tanto.

Natsu pov.

Oye Natsu, escuche por ahi que Lisanna te dejo- Dijo mi estupido amigo si si hablo de Gray

Arrg Si- Gruñi, ya que desde que eso paso las chicas no han dejado de acosarme.

Te lo dije- comento Gajeel

No me jodas, de todos modos Lisanna es reemplazable- Respondi muy seguro de mis palabras

No lo creo, Estamos hablando de Lissana- Insistio Gray arrg como lo odio

Si, yo puedo andar con cualquiera en este colegio- Dije felizmente y era cierto

Pero no sera tan popular como Lisanna- Dijo Gray, Gajeel solo escuchaba no opinaba

Eso no me importa, lo unico que quiero es vengarme de ella- Conteste seriamente, podria jurar que salia un aura negra de mi.

Salamander algo negro sale de ti- Dijo Gajeel, y eso comprueba que lo que pense era cierto.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea- Comento Gray sonriendo de lado

¿De que se trata?- Pregunte curiosamente

Hagamos una apuesta ¿que dices?- Pregunto la princesa de hielo

Que tipo de apuesta- Dijo Gajeel hasta que al fin dijo algo del tema

Que Natsu convierta a una chica cualquiera, en la mas popular y la proxima reina del baile, y obviamente tendras que ir con ella, eso seria tambien una venganza para Lisanna- Respondio

No suena tan mal ACEPTO- Respondin con mucha confianza.

No creo que sea buena idea- Comento Gajeel, decidimos ignorar su comentario y seguimos con lo que haciamos.

¿Que chica sera?- Pregunte.

Que te parece esa- Señalo a una pelinegra

Naah, su cabello es feo- Dije

Y esa- Señalo a otra chica

Tampoco se ve rara- Dije nerviosamente y en efecto lo era

Oh ella es perfecta- Dijo mientras señalaba a otra

Y ahi estaba la rubia con la que choque en la mañana, paso a mi lado, no pude evitar sonreir, aunque no se porque pero fue una sensacion agradable.

Si esta perfecta- Dije mientras la miraba caminar

No ella no- Dijo molesto Gajeel.

¿Porque no pregunto?- Pregunto Gray

Es la mejor amiga de la enana- Respondio

Aun mejor, bueno Natsu tienes dos semanas- Dijo Gray.

Ya les dije, ella es una buena chica, la coneja me cae bien, vayanse al diablo- Dijo marchandose y dejandonos parados ahi, en fin asi es Gajeel

Y a este que le pasa- dijo Gray

Bueno no importa en dos semanas ella sera la mas popular- Dije seguro de mi mismo

Si no lo logras, te vestiras de mujer aqui en el colegio, si lo logras lo hare yo- Agrego Gray con una sonrisa de medio lado.

TE GANARE ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- Grite y Gray solo rio.

Sono el timbre y nos fuimos a clases, asi paso el dia aburrido, al salir vi como la rubia se subia a un auto con un señor al volante debe ser su padre, luego me fui a casa a pensar en como ganar esa apuesta.

Fin Natsu pov.

Lucy pov.

Pase al lado de Natsu, arrg me aguante las ganas de no golpearlo, fue un dia aburrido al salir me estaba esperando mi padre, para ir a comprar mis lentes nuevos, empezo a charlar conmigo algo extraño en el.

Lucy hija, deberias de concentrarte un poco menos en el estudio, y no se tener algun novio- Dijo serio, sus palabras me sorprendieron

No hay nadie calificado padre, todos son diferentes a mi y a mis gustos.- Respondi

Para ser feliz, no tiene que ser igual a ti al contrario tiene que ser lo opuesto- Dijo.

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando y sin querer la imagen de Natsu vino a mi mente.

CONTINUARA XDDDD

Bien espero les guste, en el siguiente capitulo Natsu intentara iniciar su plan, pero Lucy no se lo pondra facil xD

¿Quien creen que es el hermano de Lucy? Jaja

Los que quieran pueden seguirme en instagram como **salamandervale**

**NOS LEEMOS SALUDOS :)**

**CADA VEZ QUE DEJAS UN REVIEW HACES FELIZ A UN EXCEED JAJA**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaa se que me tarde mucho en actualizar xD pero ya voy a la U jajaja

Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima y blah blah ya se saben el resto xD

A leer.

**No hay nadie como tu.**

Era un nuevo dia en la ciudad de Magnolia, los pajaros cantaban, y el melodioso sonido de un grito, se escucho a lo lejos.

NAAAAAAATSUUU LEVANTATEE CARAJO- Gritaba un pelirojo

Arrrrg Joder que quieres- Pregunto el pelirosa

Tienes que ir a la escuela, porque siempre haces lo mismo, me jode tener que venir a levantarte- Respondio el hombre

No me levantes y asunto arreglado- Agrego el chico

Tu madre me dice que lo haga, asi que arriba- Dijo Igneel marchandose de la habitacion.

Maldita sea, no dormi nada pensando en como acercarme a la rubia, y viene Igneel y me jode, asi que tocara invitarla a una cita- Penso el chico mientras se levantaba

Natsu pov.

Me dirigi al armario busque, mi uniforme, lo tome y fui al baño, me demore como 15 minutos para estar listo, pero ya era tarde asi que solo salude a mis padres y me fui a la escuela, afuera de casa me encontré a la princesa de hielo como siempre.

Que hay cerebro de lava, te rendiras en nuestra apuesta- Dijo intentando molestarme

Para nada, es mas hoy la invitare a una cita- Respondi burlonamente

No me jodas!, nadie hablo de salir con ella- Respondio Gray

No saldré con ella es parte del plan, primero me ganare su confianza, pero pretendere que es una salida de amigos- Dije sonriendo

Natsu, que quieres ¿Una nueva amiga? O vengarte de Lissana- Pregunto y me lo dijo de una forma tan seria que no pude evitar reir

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA LA SERIEDAD NO TE QUEDA GRAY- Exprese y segui riendo

Vete al diablo- Afirmo toscamente

Ya ya, quiero vengarme pero ella es muy dificil- Le confese

Oh una imposible para el gran Natsu Dragneel- Contraataco burlona y sabiamente, por que tenia razon esta rubia me complicaba todo.

Para nada, ya veras que lo conseguiré- Respondi sonriendo, yo se que lo lograre.

Despues de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos encontramos en el camino a la novia de Gray se despidio y se fue con ella, segui caminando, llegue al colegio entre, y en la puertame encontre con la rubia, es tan hermosa, sus ojos me encantan ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO? Sacudi mi cabeza, mejor la saludo.

Hola Rubia- Le dije alegremente

Jodete, NO ME LLAMO "RUBIA"- Fue mi imaginacion o me grito

Oye! No es necesario que grites, intento ser amable-Le conteste tratando de calmarla aunque creo que fue en vano.

No me jodas! Crees que decirme rubia es ser amable mi nombre es LUCY- dijo enojada, que caracter, por Dios que chica.

Como digas Lucy- Dije sonriendo- Me gusta tu nombre

G-gracias- Contesto con duda- Adios

No espera- Comente intentando deternerla pero fue mas rapida, pero que mierda.

El timbre de inicio de clases, sono creo que mejor entro.

Fin pov Natsu

Pov Lucy

Que mierda fue eso, ¿Porque siento mi cara arder? Ya Lucy, solo jugaba contigo el no te interesa, alguien me llamo deje mi dilema interno y voltee.

Lu-chan, ya sono el timbre-Me recordo Levy- ¿porque estas roja?

A-ah ¿yo roja? No para nada, son imaginaciones tuyas Levy-chan- Le respondi agitando mis manos de manera estúpidamente dramatica..

A mi no me engañas, te vi hablando con Salamander- Afirmo sonriendo, juraria que vi un brillo en sus ojos.

Solo me saludo- Exprese aburridamente, intentando olvidar ese tema.

Si tu dices- Dijo maliciosamente

Si vamos a clases- Comente empujandola hacia nuestro salon.

Termino el dia, aburrido ni siquiera sali a almorzar, solo tengo que esperar que venga mi idiota hermano por mi.

Fin pov Lucy

Pov Natsu

Joder, pase buscando a esa rubia en la hora del almuerzo y no la encontre, ni siquera se en que puto salon toca que mierda.

Segui caminando hasta que vi una melena rubia parada afuera, creo que esperaba a alguien me le acerque para intentar asustarla.

BUUUUUUH- grite

Aaaah- Grito ella- Pero que mierda te pasa, maldito pelo de niña

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA nada solo queria asustarte, que gracioso gritaste, y no es pelo de niña- Respondi indignado.

Me importa una mierda ¡VETE!- grito.

Me voy solo si aceptas salir conmigo, seamos amigos- Dije esta era mi oportunidad

Ni muerta, no soy uno de tus juguetes, tampoco quiero ser tu amiga,vete a la mierda- Expreso directa y sin anestesia lo repito que chica.

Pero ¿Porque?- Comente confundido, ninguna chica me habia rechazado nunca.

Por que no quiero- Respondio como si no le importara, iba a responderle cuando se nos acerco un chico que parecia universitario, rubio y con una cicatriz en el ojo.

¿Que pasa aqui?- Pregunto intentando intimidarme ¿Sera su novio?

Laxus-nii- Este chico esta molestandome- Dijo la rubia fingiendo las lagrimas

¿Pero que mierda? Yo no te estoy molestando- Respondi

Jodete rosadito no te quiero ver cerca de mi hermana, o te castro-Me contesto de forma seria

Vamonos Hermano- Dijo tomando su brazo, volteo la cabeza y me saco la lengua.

No pude responder, se fueron rapido, joder siento como me reto, ahora debo ganar esa apuesta como sea, ya pensare en algo y me marche a mi casa.

Fin pov Natsu.

CONTINUARA LOOOOOL se que no es un buen capítulo, no tenia tiempo ni inspiracion, en el proximo capitulo saldran los demas personajes y veremos si Natsu logra que Lucy salga con el, AH TAMBIEN QUE PIENSA LUCY SOBRE SER SU AMIGA Y DE LA CITA

ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS xD estoy corta de inspiración.

Saludos los quierooo :) REVIEWS?


End file.
